


Them

by beforeyoustartyourday



Series: Late Night Convos With Josh and Tyler [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8593456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyoustartyourday/pseuds/beforeyoustartyourday
Summary: Josh tried the word on his tongue. It suited them well.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edy/gifts).



> intentionally all lowercase because that's how i roll.
> 
> i'm not nonbinary, nor am i tyler or josh. i tried to write as best as i could, though.

"them." josh tried the word. it rolled off his tongue; it suited them well.

"the fan's stopping." ~~he~~ they pointed up. they tried to change the subject.

josh stared at their hands. not his, theirs. they were fragile. they were paper and glass, and they were still. 

josh was quiet; josh was careful.

"do you think He wanted this?" there it was again. 

"i don't know."

they sighed. "josh?"

"yeah?"

"i'm still tyler."

"okay." 

"i'm just not Tyler the Boy. i'm tyler."

josh was always careful. he wanted tyler to be happy; if that made them more comfortable, he didn't care.

"tyler." he paused. _i love you_ didn't seem right. josh kissed their head. "sleep well."

he was still hesitant, reaching for their hand. he still held it while they slept.

"them," he whispered. it was just right on his tongue. it just screamed 'tyler'.

**Author's Note:**

> i kind of went off on a few tangents and tried to cover it up with tyler changing the subject whoops


End file.
